voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita “Sasha” Sapohznik
“''Pig's snout, mare's arse, slaughterhouse cur. Fool of all the world and underworld, an idiot before every deity, unchristened brow, grandson of the Serpent. Traitor to the state, heretic to the church, goat rapist of Alexandria, lizard sucker of Arabia. Maneater of Mexico, Yokai of Nippon, screw thy self." - Nikita'' Nikita Sapohznik is a high school senior from Prefeton Island and is the identical twin brother of Nikolai Sapohznik. He developed the power of technology and weaponry, making him potentially one of the fiercest combatants Earth has ever known. Biography Build It can be said that Nikita is a winner in the genetic lottery, as he can eat quite an amount of food and not worry about gaining much weight. He is not particularly muscular, but he isn't thin either. Nikita, due to being a genetic lottery winner, doesn't need to work out as much as most people need to maintain such a form. As a result, he is defined to be quite attractive to the eye, and it is estimated that at least half of the females of the high school have a crush on him. Style Nikita usually wears clothes in the following color schemes: black and white, shades of grey, or monochrome black. His shoes are usually sneakers, and he prefers to use a beret for his hat. Due to the climate in Maine, he is usually wearing a hoodie. He also dyes his hair, usually white or grey. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Surprisingly masterful speaker and sharpshooter (in COD). He also speaks both Hebrew and Russian with complete fluency, unlike his twin who barely remembers a word of Russian. Weaknesses: A horrible cook. Phase One Power Omnissiah’s Blessing (Level 1): When touching a piece of technology, he learns everything about it. This essentially encodes the machine’s schematics into his mind, as well as how to build it. Phase Two Powers Omnissiah’s Blessing Innovated (Level 2): When Nikita touches a computer, he is able to encode the information located within into his mind. Should the information be secured with firewalls and encryption, cracking the code would take some time. Imputation (Level 1): Asides from accessing information, he can also inject data of his own. With this, he is able to feed false information into enemy networks, provided that he has already broken through. Phase Three Powers Omnissiah’s Blessing Ultima (Level 3): Nikita gains the power to mentally control up to three different machines within a radius of 40 meters. He can make CCTV cameras feed false footage, as well as make gun emplacements fire on their own and take control of robots. However, this requires concentration, and disruptions such as sonic booms and attacking him directly can cause him to lose control. Advanced Hacks (Level 3): Anonymous is shaking at this. He can input, encode, and wipe out information in a network with greater ease, and any encryptions can be broken given enough time (emphasis on time). Accessing a network requires a computer connected to said network. Personality Unlike his twin, who has a ferocious iron will and a penchant for carrying himself like an aristocratic noble, Nikita is far more timid, and let’s say for the lack of a better word… softer. He usually keeps his head low and usually doesn’t get noticed until he begins another of his mighty orations. There and then only is he noticed by all. Nikita is quite compassionate and has no qualms with giving a dollar to the homeless, no matter how scant they were in the island. Between him and his brother, Nikita is seen to be the more expressive of the two, and is referred by Nikolai as "adorably clingy". He is often seen kissing his brother at the cheek and giving him hugs, which may or may not illicit a response from those who see it. He is quite sluggish when not emotionally stimulated, giving the impression that he is always sleepy. Nikita is also known for having a penchant for oratory strings of insults whenever he is annoyed. He may sometimes speak them in Russian or Hebrew to prevent widespread offence, but he may also speak in the lingua franca if he wishes. Nikita possesses a much calmer voice than his brother; he sounds almost robotic when he speaks. However, of the two, he is the foul mouthed one, as evidenced by his strings of insults Backstory Nikita was born just ten seconds after Nikolai, and right then and there, they were seen to have a particularly close relationship, as he clung to his brother while he was still a mere infant. Years blazed past. It would soon be apparent that despite their seemingly extremely close relationship as twin brothers, they had their differences, and they were leagues apart. Nikita was timid and quiet, while Nikolai was far more assertive. They were both intelligent, but Nikita was low key with it, while Nikolai showed off quiet a lot. Thus, Nikita never endured the same bullying as Nikolai did, but when he did witness his twin being attacked, that was when he would show his assertive side, firing litany upon litany of cursed and insults like a machine gun until they relented. It was during the advent of his 17th birthday that his power manifested. When he touched the computer in their house, he found that a hologram appeared in his mind, and the knowledge of the machine has been burned into his memory. He continued experimenting until he knew how the local motorboats were made and the schematics of every cleaning robot. It was during that night before the beach party that Nikolai revealed to Nikita that he could manipulate temperatures around him, unto which Nikita replied that he could see mechanical blueprints in his mind when he touched stuff. They would never be the same again. Trivia * Nikita's penchant for kissing is a reference to the real life Soviet leader Nikita Kruschev, who introduced the custom to the Communist elite. * His appearance and that of his brother is based off Alexander Petrov, the most popular actor in Russia in 2019. * His nickname "Cossack Insulter" is a reference to the irreverent letter of the Zaporazhian Cossacks to the Turkish sultan. * Nikita's favorite food is pirozhki, a popular Russian/Ukrainian food that is made up of a leavened dough bread with varying types of fillings. * His title of "Omnissiah's Messenger" is a reference to the Machine God of the Adeptus Mechanicus in Warhammer 40,000. * He is called "Koala" by Nikolai in private. * Most of the Sapohzniks are Lutherans due to their father Piotr's conversion. Relationships Nikolai Sapohznik As twin brothers, they have a very close relationship as evidenced by their “friendly nature” to each other. They occasionally argue due to differences in their personalities, but of the two, Nikita is the easier to woo into reconciliation, and their own arguments never last long. However, they do judge others together. It is said that whoever Nikita befriends, Nikolai would follow suit and vice versa. Annie O'Cassidy Nikita and Annie had a short lived relationship during the summer break. They broke up when Annie tried to get him to have sexual intercourse, and he perceived this as being seen as "cheap." However, Nikita had never stopped having feelings for her. Maurice Williamson Maurice is seen by both of them as a close friend, to whom they also spread their friendly nature. Because of his short stature, he usually has little choice but to accept the eccentric (or foreign) methods of greeting employed by Nikita whenever they meet. His choice method of greeting is the bear hug accompanied with a three fold kiss at the cheek. Needless to say, Maurice often turns pink due whenever this happens. Katarina Sapohznik Their older sister has always been an enigma, and they are not particularly close to her. However, it is evident that the twins care for their sister as well, and that is easily seen to be readily reciprocated by Katarina. Cecil Nevverling-Wijgaants Nikita has cordial relations with the South African, If not a little confusing. He has no qualms with the fact that Cecil is a transgender, and would prefer to say that Cecil being trans is not the most notable thing about him. Harper Holiday Nikita finds Harper to be painfully shy, and has a lot of hypotheses for this reclusiveness, ranging from being bullied to being simply that way. Either way, he thinks that Harper is cute. Ascot Rider Nikita knows very little about the freshmen, but he is sceptical about the relationship that Ascot has with Jack. Nikita has been cynical about romance ever since his last breakup, and he has predicted that the two will break up in due time. Atalia Bayer Nikita sees Atalia’s drunken mischievousness to be both irritating and funny, depending on the situation. However, he never appreciates it when Atalia spikes the drinks, as he has very low alcohol tolerance and will almost certainly feel sick or sleepy should he ingest even a small amount of spiked drinks. Still, he like some how Atalia tries to make everyone feel welcome. Quotes "Screw thyself, you traitor to the state, heretic to the church, man-eater of Mexico, yokai of Nippon, the goat f*cker of Alexandria." "We may always cuddle but I will never imagine you as my partner in a dance." "Please, I'm not ready to be a dad." "WHO THE F*#? WAS HAVING GRAPHIC SEXUAL FANTASIES ABOUT ME?!" "Yay, cuddles." "Сука ьлуат!" "ХАХАХАХАХАХАХА!" Category:Prefeton Characters Category:Males Category:Alive